


newest addition

by buck_begins



Series: Chimney Week 2020 [3]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, chimney loves maddie and all of his kids, thats what is important here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25929688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buck_begins/pseuds/buck_begins
Summary: By the third time going through this, Chim really thought he would be a pro. He didn’t think he would still be pacing around the hospital, anxious about what would happen. They said it got easier, but really he just got more worried each time it happened. This would be the last time, he was set on that. No more kids.Day 3: “Awww….She’s adorable” + future fluff
Relationships: Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Series: Chimney Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873105
Kudos: 4





	newest addition

By the third time going through this, Chim really thought he would be a pro. He didn’t think he would still be pacing around the hospital, anxious about what would happen. They said it got easier, but really he just got more worried each time it happened. This would be the last time, he was set on that. No more kids.

Some things had been easier. The plan was already in place, the bags by the door and ready to go as soon as Maddie felt a contraction. The due date was circled on the calendar. Everything was perfectly in place, except the newest addition to the family didn’t get the memo about the plan. 

It was only two weeks early, but it was enough to cause a bit of chaos. Chim was at work when he got the call from Maddie. They had just gotten back from a call, and he pulled out his phone, seeing he had just gotten a text from Maddie. All it said was ‘it’s time.’ It took a few seconds for his brain to process exactly what that meant, before springing into action. 

“The baby is coming!” Chim shouted, somehow trying both to take his gear off and put his civilian clothing over the top. Pregnancy brain was a real thing for everyone involved in it. The rest of the crew, who normally would have laughed at Chim, were busy with the rest of the plans. Bobby was calling the Chief to have the 118 taken offline while a new crew came in. Buck and Eddie were off to pick the other children up from school and wait to bring them to the hospital until closer to the delivery time. Hen’s job was the most crucial of all. She needed to get Chim home to Maddie, and both of them to the hospital. Everyone was rushing around to make sure the plan went off as perfectly as it could at this point. 

Chim somehow ended up in the SUV with Hen, sirens on and speeding to their house. He knew he was supposed to be here, but he honestly couldn’t say how he got here. It didn’t take long for them to arrive at the house, throw the bags in the car, and make sure Maddie was situated. 

The plan accounted for the worst. If Maddie did have to give birth in the car, she had Chim there, but also Hen as a paramedic. They all knew Chim would be too emotional to do it, and Hen had delivered the next most amount of babies. Plus they all knew Buck would blow up Eddie’s phone for updates if he was in the position. Luckily though, that part of the plan was never used. Hen pulled into the hospital, having called ahead to let them know what was happening. After dropping her passengers off, she raced back to the station to switch to a normal car and get Bobby so everyone who needed to be at the hospital could. 

Maddie got into a room just fine, and was able to get nice and comfortable before things got too serious. That was how Chim ended up with his time to pace the hallway. He made sure he was far enough down the hall to not stress Maddie out, but close enough he could come running if something was wrong. He spent the time pacing assuring himself that nothing could go wrong, but also sending a silent prayer up to whoever was listening to make sure Maddie and the baby were safe. He didn’t spend too long in the hallway, waiting to be there for his wife. It was far more stressful for her, she was the one who had to push a baby out. 

They talked about frivlious topics. Enough to keep Maddie’s mind off what was going on but not something that would require too much work. The nurses came in and out of the room, checking on her various stats. They offered reassurances that it shouldn't be much longer, but it really was a guessing game. 

It didn’t take long before it was officially time, and they took Maddie to a delivery room. Chim made sure to send a text to Buck to bring the kids before he followed in. He gave Maddie his bad hand to squeeze. This part he was ready for. With the twins Maddie had broken two of his fingers. They joked it was one for each kid. She hadn’t broken any with their third kid, but this fourth kid was being completely unpredictable. They would have a dramatic last child. 

The cry of their last child did something to Chimney, and he couldn’t hold back the tears. He promised himself he wouldn’t be a sobbing mess when he saw his daughter for the first time, but he broke that promise real fast. He cried for every one of his kids, nothing had changed and he was glad it didn’t. Every one of their kids was their own special miracle. 

“Awww….She’s adorable. The Buckley-Han genes have done it again.” He couldn’t help the slightly watery sound of his voice, he got to see his beautiful wife and their newest daughter together. They could have a hundred kids and he would still react this way. Not that he wanted a hundred kids, that would be too many to handle. He knew that there were still doctors and nurses making sure Maddie and their daughter were healthy, and that the rest of their family was out in the waiting area, but it felt like the three were still in their own little bubble. Eventually the bubble would have to burst, and their daughter would need to go have a full check up as she was born early, Maddie would need to get checked over to make sure that this last delivery has gone as expected, but for now they could enjoy the peace and joy that was filling their little bubble.

**Author's Note:**

> chimney is a good dad send tweet


End file.
